Sleep Over
by seca
Summary: Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Gokudera and Yamamoto attend a sleep over at Tsuna’s. shounenai GokuYama


Title: Sleepover

Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Characters: Yamamoto x Gokudera, slightly Gokudera x Tsuna

Word Count: 1,450

Rating: PG

Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto attend a sleep over at Tsuna's.

XXXXXX

Gokudera couldn't believe his good fortune. The Tenth had invited him over to help him study and spend the night. The dumb oaf Yamamoto seemed completely oblivious to the offer which meant the Tenth must have finally realized that he truly was the better candidate to be his right hand man. He spent the day in glee and even didn't bother to try to blow up Lambo when the kid in the cow suit showed up during lunch. Nothing could ruin his good mood, nothing but the fact that when he showed up at Tsuna's house, Yamamoto was already there.

"Tenth, what's i he /i doing here?" he asked, looking darkly at the baseball freak.

"Well it's a study session and Yamamoto needs the extra help too," Tsuna explained, hoping that Gokudera's mood won't sour too much. He liked keeping his room intact and scorch mark free from explosions.

Slinging an arm across the Italian boy's shoulders, Yamamoto pulled the other boy to the study area that had been set up in Tsuna's room, saying with his usual friendly smile, "Me and Tsuna are in your debt, Gokudera. I know it can't be easy trying to teach dunces like us two."

The explosives expert wanted to say that tutoring the Tenth was an honor and that the only dunce that was a problem was the overly touchy idiot that would be losing his arm if he didn't remove it soon. But as the Tenth didn't seem to like them fighting he held back from shoving a stick a dynamite down the idiot's pants and instead moved away from the other boy's reach and lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. It wasn't as if he hated being touched, but Yamamoto's touch always had a weird spark that went right through him that made him feel funny. "Fine whatever, let's get this over with," was all he muttered to cover up the odd feeling, wishing the baseball freak would spontaneously combust during the night so he wouldn't have to worry about feeling that way again.

Unfortunately Yamamoto remained whole and untouched during the study session, despite the usual attacks from Lambo and even I-Pon blowing up. So the time Gokudera wanted to spend proving himself the superior subordinate was wasted on trying to get the lunk head to understand how to conjugate verbs in English. Tsuna also needed the help but Gokudera was certain that if the Tenth would stop freaking out about gunshots and explosions he wouldn't have had an issue with the subject.

The Italian youth's mood had improved by the time the study portion of the night was over though. If only just because he didn't have to suffer through his older sister popping in on them as well. But it soured very quickly when Tsuna explained that since Reborn had taken the bed and there were only two extra futon mats two of them would have to share. There was no way Gokudera was going to make the Tenth share a futon with anyone which meant he was going to have to share the other futon mat with Yamamoto, even though the thought of it made his stomach feel weird, though not in the painful way being around his sister did. It also meant having to sleep in the living room as I-Pon's explosion had made a good portion of Tsuna's room floor unusable until it was repaired.

Gokudera let Yamamoto take the futon downstairs to the living as he took the extra bedding from Tsuna. The small teen looked at him worried and asked, "Could you please not get into a fight with Yamamoto tonight? I don't want to wake up to find the living room blown up."

"Anything for you, Tenth," Gokudera answered, glowing from the fact that Tsuna had given him the request and not Yamamoto.

The glow faded when he reached the living room where his rival had already finished laying out the futon for them to sleep on. He dumped the bedding onto the futon, not really sure what else to do with it. Yamamoto solved that problem for him by placing the pillows and blankets on the mat for the both of them before settling on one side of the futon.

Gokudera held back a scowl as he took up the other side, not happy to have to share anything with the other teen. The oaf was probably the kind of person that punched in his sleep or something. But if it was what the Tenth was requesting he would suffer whatever he had to so he could further prove his undying loyalty. Glaring at Yamamoto he warned, "You better not even put a tip of a toe over on my side or it's getting blown off."

The taller boy just laughed and replied, "Relax, I don't have any bad sleeping habits like kicking or snoring. Or at least nobody's ever told me about them. Now come on, let's get some sleep so we wake with dawn bright eyed and bushy tailed."

Gokudera's eye twitched at the words about waking up and dawn, two things that did not go together for him at all. The rest was the moron's usual gibberish but the quicker Yamamoto fell asleep the sooner the light haired youth wouldn't have to listen to him so he just kept his mouth shut and finished situating himself on his side of the futon, which he made sure was a little bigger than Yamamoto's.

He really wasn't sure who fell asleep first but sometime during the night his dreams took a turn for the worse. For some reason he was being made to play the piano for the Tenth and Bianche was forcing her poisoned cookies down his throat as he played so he couldn't say a word. He tried to get away but couldn't move his legs so he fell and then he wasn't able to stop falling until he was somehow able to latch onto something near by. He couldn't tell what it was but it felt solid and warm when he curled up next to it and embraced it.

He nuzzled closer to the warmth and sighed contently. The nightmare was over and he was safe as he hugged, well he wasn't sure exactly what he was hugging but it felt good and it drove away thoughts of poisoned food. Instead his dreams turned into happier things like gunpowder and having Yamamoto admire and worship him as the Tenth's right hand man.

Eventually a hand on his shoulder was gently shaking him awake. Groggily Gokudera opened his eyes to find Yamamoto's face mere inches away from his own. Green eyes flew the rest of the way open and he growled, "I thought I told you to stay on i your /i side of the futon."

"I did," the other boy answered, giving him a nervous smile, "But sometime during the night you rolled over and latched on to me. I didn't want to wake you then since you looked so peaceful, but I really need you to let go now so I can do my morning run."

Gokudera really wished he could say something to deny what his classmate was telling him, but there was no way to say he didn't have his arms clutched around the taller teen when he could feel the bare skin of Yamamoto's back where his hands had snaked their way up into the other boy's t-shirt. So instead there was a string of words half sputtered and awkward movements as he quickly pried himself away from the other boy, his face a deep shade of red.

"Ah, thanks, Gokudera," Yamamoto told him now able to sit up. He gave the flustered boy a friendly pat on the head, amused at the other boy's reaction to the situation and how different the locks of light colored hair looked when suffering from bed head. He paused for a moment, not really sure if he should bring it up but decided that it was always best to be honest, added as a slight blush crossed his cheeks, "And you know after I return from my jog maybe we can talk about what you were talking in your sleep about. 'Cause I mean I don't know about wanting to worship you and all, but I do, you know, like you."

Still embarrassed and contemplating blowing himself up Gokudera just muttered something unintelligent under his breath as a response to the touch. Yamamoto's next words though made him forget about the explosives and he decided then and there he was going to ask Bianche to make breakfast for him this morning. Perhaps after Yamamoto returned from his jog. Maybe.


End file.
